


Boyfriend material

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of Craquaria fics [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Drag Queens, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: The two friends have deeper feelings for eachother but both are to scared to do anything about it.Until the night a drunk Giovanni finally kisses Max that is..





	Boyfriend material

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic still in progress and I don't have a beta so please be kind! And if you enjoy it, let me know!

Giovanni and Max started off as simple queens, taking whatever gig that was offered to them, and even if what they got paid was not enough to actually live on, they still made it work. While Giovanni, who was the younger of the two, only 21, still lived at home, Max, 33, shared a small apartment with his friend Kathlyn. The two queens were each others complete opposites but somehow became friends, and of course, each other's biggest fans.

“so, are you ready for tonight Gio? “ Max asked happily and the younger queen, who was sitting next to him looked back at him with a gentle smile. A smile that always made Max’ heart skip a beat.

“Yeah.. But.. Well… I'm quite nervous about it.I mean.. Are they really gonna like it… I mean.. In some ways…” Giovanni lowered his voice “in some ways it's kinda offensive “

Max chuckled at Giovanni's rambling before he laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to calm his anxious friend down.

“Hey, don't worry! You're gonna be on fire tonight! “ Max said with a huge smile “Quite literally actually! ”

He let out a cackle as he patted on the old Bible that laid between the two, referring to that Giovanni was planning on setting a couple of the books pages on fire tonight. It was a number to celebrate his drag mother Sharon Needles.

And sure, Max had to admit that it took some serious nerve to do something like that, but then again, Aquaria wasn't the talk on the town for nothing. She famous because of stuff like this, for pushing the limits, both with her unique style and her way of performing. Sure, Aquaria had made some enemies over the years but gained mostly fans who absolutely loved her.

Something few people knew though, was that behind that mask of perfect makeup and expensive wigs, was a anxious young man, who always worried over upcoming shows and constantly questioned his talents and abilities.

Max on the other hand, never did and never really had. Besides, he had been in this world for so long as he could remember, but he didn't do things like Giovanni. In comparison, he played it rather safe, so he respected Aquaria deeply because he would never dare to do those things on stage.

“Max, God! you're not as funny as you think, you know” Giovanni replied with a playful eye roll.

He wanted to say so much more but he knew it wasn't necessary, because Max knew exactly what he meant to him and how thankful he was for having him in his life. Giovanni maybe had a ton of acquaintances in the club world, but Max was one of the few he considered as his friend. A friend he could trust with absolutely anything. Max was special to him and Max knew how hard Giovanni had when it come to trusting people. He hadn't been around the drag queen world for long but already seen how shady some could be.

“But, you, ehm, you really think they will like it? “ Giovanni asked after a while of silence, and his sudden voice made Max almost jump out of his chair, and fuck up his last touch up on his makeup. He turned to look Giovanni straight into his eyes, and smiled when he saw how the young man's face had almost transformed into Aquaria.

It didn't really take much makeup for Giovanni to change into her, which always amazed Max, because God knew how many different kind of makeup products he had to use to transform himself into Miz Cracker.

“You will be just fine Gio, trust me” Max replied as he used his finger to dry off the smudge of lipstick on Giovanni face. As his fingers brushed against Giovannis mouth, the younger queen felt a tingling sensation that spread throughout his whole body, and he blushed. He leaned into the touch, seconds away from kissing Max fingertips when a voice interrupted them, cutting the moment between them short.

“aquaria, you're up next! “ A man called out and Giovanni cleared his throat and offered Max a nervous smile before he grabbed his Bible and ran out of the room, leaving his friend behind.

When Max heard the door close, he let out a big groan. He knew he was probably imagining things but he was almost certain Giovanni had been about to kiss him. He shook his head, and met his reflection in the mirror. He was maybe satisfied with his drag persona Miz Cracker but the man behind his mask, the person he really was, well, that was someone Max had never really liked.

He was almost certain that nobody liked him either because Max had always ended up hurt when he had been in any kind of relationship. So it had been years since he had given up on meeting someone.. And then, well, then Giovanni showed up and became Max’ entire world, his absolute best friend and even if he had developed feelings for him, Max was to scared to act on them... He couldn't risk losing Giovanni. So it was what it was.. Or something like the. 

__________________

The performance went great for Giovanni and even if some persons had gasped and left in the middle of the number, most of the people had loved it. He was head over heels because of it, but at the same time, he was sad, because Max hadn't been able to stick around to watch Aquaria as usual, since Miz Cracker had been booked at another gig at the same time. So as soon as Giovanni had gotten out of his drag and packed his things to leave for home, he sent Max a text.

**G:** I didn't get crucified so I guess it went well ;)

**Max:** see I told you, didn't I? Proud of you baby!

Giovanni felt a smile spread on his face and he was kinda relieved that nobody was there to see him right now. He probably looked like a damn teenage boy in love, because then again, he  _ was _ in love with Max. He didn't remember when he had realized it, but it didn't really matter because he was to scared to say something about it. 

He hoped he would be brave enough to do it one day though... Until then, he did the best of the situation, because Giovanni knew he could risk losing Max completely the day he finally told him about his feelings. He doubted his feelings would break apart their friendship tough, since they were so close, but at the same time, it was still a huge risk…

**Max :** Still at the club?

**G:** you know it girl! So get your cute butt over here so I can buy you a drink! xo xo

Nobody of the two would ever admit or acknowledge how flirty they were with each other over their texts, it just was what it was.

“Cracks! “ Giovanni almost squealed when Max finally joined him by the bar. He didn't even try to hide the huge smile that spread on his face when Max wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

It was almost as time around them stopped, if so for a second, when their bodies became one and their breathing was the only sound that existed. Giovannis lips brushed against Max neck, and even if the move had been unintentional, it still made Max shiver and his legs feel weak.

“So, how about that drink you promised me hm? “ Max smirked as they sat down, and Giovanni waved to the bartender, even if his eyes never left Max’.

The two queens sat for hours, talking and laughing, but when it was finally time to head home, Max noticed how drunk Giovanni actually was. He knew his mother would not be happy over seeing her son in this state, and it wouldn't be a good thing either, especially since she already had a hard time accepting that Giovanni worked as a drag queen.

“Gio, you're crashing at my place tonight.” Max said as he laid a arm around his drunk friend. Giovanni just scoffed at him.

“I'm.. I'm fine… im.. I'm a big boy “ he replied with a Goofy smile, and once again, just as always when he smiled, Max heart raced.

“Yeah sure, a drunk, big boy, that your mother would kill if you came home like this, so come on, home to me we go “

“Okay okay, I'll sleep with you “

The words slipped Giovanni's tongue and even if he actually wanted them to mean just  _ that,  _ Giovanni gulped and pulled back from Max touch. He was blushing hard.

“Ehm, I.. I.. Didn't you know, mean it.. Like that” he

Max chuckled at his nervous friend, as he held out his hand for him to take.

“it's fine. You're drunk Gio, it's okay, now come”

The younger queen nodded and finally let his hand intertwine with Max. He loved holding his hand and in some way, it felt like max felt exactly the same, especially when he growled at some men who recognized Aquaria and wanted to have a piece of her as they walked out of the club. They never got the chance to get that close, because Max protected Giovanni as his life depended on it, growling at them that they weren't allowed to so much as look at his boyfriend and if they did, he would fight them because he had a black belt in karate.

Giovanni simply couldn't let that slip as they stood outside on the curb and waited for their Uber.

“Boyfriend huh? “ He asked, as he took a step to stand in front of Max, while his free hand began to stroke Max biceps.

“sorry I just got annoyed, so I said whatever came to mind, sorry” Max knew he could have said anything else, than just  _ that. _ He hadn't tough, but he had been so sure Giovanni hadn't heard them, mostly because he was so damn drunk. But as it turned out, Giovanni had heard him and he felt awkward.

“You know what, I kinda like it”

The words made Max almost stumble backwards, but he quickly regained his balance Giovannis hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

“Ehm, Gio, what.. What are you doing? “

Max  breath hitched when the younger queens lips suddenly brushed against his. He didn't want anything else than to lean in kiss him, but Max couldn't do that with a clean conscience. Giovanni was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of his friend. And he was terrified that Giovanni wouldn't remember anything of this in the morning. So why take the risk and kiss him? It was beyond stupid. But when he felt Giovanni finally press his lips against his, Max mind went blank and he felt himself deepened the kiss.

_________________

“ugh.. This bed is so small” Giovanni mumbled into the dark and Max felt a smile spread on his lips as he let his arms wrap around Giovanni's body. “But I kinda like it”

“you You're drunk Gio and rambling. So Sleep” Max replied with a chuckle, but his own tired eyes snapped open when he suddenly felt Giovanni's breath on his face. “Ehm, G, what are you doing? “

“Well, since I'm so drunk, I don't know, so why won't you tell me? “

He was teasing Max, but in a good way, and it made the older queen feel flustered. Max gulped and laid perfectly still as Giovanni's fingertips danced over his face, and down to his neck. He crooked his head to the side, hoping the younger queen would understand what he wanted and when Giovanni's lips made contact with his skin, Max let out that moan that had been on the tip of his tongue the whole night.

Giovanni was maybe drunk, but not so much because of the alcohol anymore, but more so with the power he was feeling and the thought of how Max reacted to his touch. He had been dreaming of doing this for so long and now when he was finally doing it, God, it felt even more magical than he would have ever expected it to do.

“I love you” He suddenly whispered into Max ear, before he continued to kiss his neck once again, while his hands danced up and down Max chest and stomach. Giovanni wanted to make sure Max felt good, but he knew he was probably lost in his own head by now, trying to figure this out and when he felt Max tense under his touch, Giovanni pulled back. He knew it would probably make matters worse, but also make Max say something, which it did. Miz cracker was the one who spoke tough, Giovanni could easily hear that on the tone of his voice.

“Thanks for the make out session, but God knows this old queen needs her beauty sleep” Miz Cracker said with a crooked smile, before Max turned his back against Giovanni's, quickly closing his eyes to hide the fact that he was on the edge of crying.

“Hey don't be like that” Giovanni groaned, as he took one of Max hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He hated he couldn't see his face, but he didn't want to push, so he guessed holding Max hands was better than nothing.

“I'm just tired Giovanni, and you're drunk, so I'm not being like this or that. “ He scoffed, clearly irritated that the younger queen didn't want let this go.

“but you are.. Because well, You can't say I'm your boyfriend one second and enjoy my kisses and the next second be so scared of what is happening that you use Miz Cracker against me.. You know, that's not fair”

Max sighed. He didn't want to be mean and Giovanni had a far point, so he reached back for his arms and pulled him close, making their bodies latch together.

“I love you too you goofball, but I'm tired so let's sleep now, okay and talk about this tomorrow? “

“m’kay Max, good night”

Giovanni nodded cuddled as close he could to Max, then pressed a tender kiss to his neck before he laid his head on his shoulder. It didn't take long before they both drifted of to sleep, enjoying the closeness of each other.

_____________

When Katelyn woke up the next morning, she almost lost her balance when she walked past Max bed on her way out to the kitchen, when she saw her friend cuddling Giovanni. She knew how much Max loved him, but also how afraid he was to say anything about it. This could mean anything because they usually ended up like this when Giovanni spent the night at their place, but she could at least hope it meant something more.

“You're staring you know” Max whispered, his voice bringing Katelyn back to the present. She cleared her throat and offered him a nervous smile while Max began to untangle himself from Giovanni. But the younger queen began to stir in his sleep, and pulled Max closer to him again, and that made Katelyn do a fistbump into the air before she quickly disappeared into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

“it's to early… “ Giovanni mumbled, and his morning voice was so sweet and beautiful in a way Max would never be able to explain. He pressed a kiss on top of Giovannis forehead and his eyes fluttered open and when their eyes met, he smiled at Max.

“You maybe think it's to early but I'm old and I need my morning coffee, dammit” Max chuckled, when he noticed something in the back of his friends eyes, a look he had never seen before. “You okay? “

“Mhm” Giovanni nodded. “I think.. I just.. Ehm.. Maybe? “

“Hey, talk to me Gio, please? “ Max voice trembled and it felt like his heart stopped beating. It felt like it was the beginning of one of those “what happened between us yesterday was just a mistake” conversations about to happen and Max had had a few of those thought out his life. He had never expected to have such a conversation with Giovanni though and it was scary to say the least.

Giovanni gulped as he sat up, knowing his silence would throw Max off and make his mind go into panic mode, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to collect his thoughts before he said anything more, but it didn't take long before Giovanni realized he could go over this scenario in his head for a thousand years without really getting anywhere.

So instead he took Max hands in his and pressed gentle kisses to his knuckles. It wasn't much, but it was all it took to make Max meet his eyes again.

“Sorry for freaking you out” Giovanni whispered.

“It's okay G, but then again, you know how easily I freak out” Max chuckled, when Giovanni leaned forward and gently pressed his against Max lips. The kiss was careful, almost unsure, as it Giovanni was testing the temperature of the water that was them, and Max almost melted into his touch, as he kissed him back.

“So you remember what happened last night huh? “ Max asked, his lips still brushing against Giovannis.

“Mmhm “ they kissed again. “And if I remember it correctly, I have a boyfriend now, yeah? “ another kiss, and this time Max smiled against his lips.

“Girls, breakfast! “ Katelyn called from the kitchen and the two queens couldn't stop themselves from breaking out into laughter.

“morning Kat” Giovanni smiled as he sat down on the chair next to her and poured himself a cup of tea, as if nothing had just happened. Katelyn smiled at him but quickly turned her attention to Max, knowing Giovanni wouldn't tell her what she desperately needed to know.

“So, did anything out the ordinary happen last night that I missed? “ Katelyn asked with a mischievous look on her face, and Max couldn't help but blush.

“Ehm, not really, I don't think “ Max replied with a shrug, teasing his far to curious roommate. Sadly Giovanni didn't understand the joke, so he looked confused and dumbfounded, like a deer in headlight.

“I would say it kinda did though.. “ the young queen scoffed, and Katelyns attention turned to him.

“Oh, then please Giovanni, tell me more”

“Well, max and I kinda kissed and somewhere in all that became boyfriends? “


End file.
